Propose Me!
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Ketika seorang Huang Zitao memiliki keteguhan yang kuat akan sesuatu namun sedikit aneh bagi kebanyakan orang./"Jika kau hanya menjanjikan cinta semu padaku, aku dengan tegas menolak. Jujur saja, aku tidak butuh hal konyol seperti itu Sunbae. Jika kau benar-benar serius denganku datanglah ke rumah dan lamar aku dengan cara yang benar."/ Taoris!BL!Oneshoot!DLDR


**Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao slight little bit of Huntao, Chantao and others**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan and The half of EXO members**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary :** **Ketika seorang Huang Zitao memiliki keteguhan yang kuat akan sesuatu namun sedikit aneh bagi kebanyakan orang. Untuk apa bermain-main jika keseriusan menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang lebih baik? Lebih nyata? Tidak selamanya kata serius sesuatu yang kaku. /"Jika kau hanya menjanjikan cinta semu padaku, aku dengan tegas menolak. Jujur saja, aku tidak butuh hal konyol seperti itu Sunbae. Jika kau benar-benar serius denganku datanglah ke rumah dan lamar aku dengan cara yang benar."/**

 **Warning: Focus!Zitao, OOC, oneshoot, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur maksa, typo(s) merajalela, author kurang cairan, dll**

 **Propose Me!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda tinggi dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata layaknya panda itu dikenal dengan nama Huang Zitao. Sesosok anak manusia yang memiliki tubuh ramping berisi seperti model, wajah rupawan dengan garis wajah tegas namun terkesan feminin dan yang terakhir bentuk bibirnya yang unik berwarna peace segar yang selalu menarik siapa saja untuk menatapnya intens dan menyecapnya sedikit barang satu atau dua kecupan. Semua yang ada di diri pemuda itu terlihat sempurna. Tidak heran jika hampir semua orang yang bertemu pandang dengannya selama ini jatuh hati dan berniat untuk menjadikannya kekasih.

Tapi sifat luarnya dinilai oleh banyak orang tidak sebagus rupa fisiknya. Pemuda yang sering dipanggil 'baby panda' atau 'TaoTao' itu dikenal memiliki karakter judes, kadar kecuekan overdosis dan yang paling terkenal adalah tingkat kesadisannya. Terutama dan yang paling utama ditujukan pada mereka-mereka yang sering mengganggu atau mengejarnya tanpa lelah hanya untuk menjadikannya pujaan hati.

Zitao bukan barang lelang yang harus diperebutkan sesuka hati. Dia sangat benci jika orang-orang itu menganggapnya mainan dan diperlukan seenaknya. Mereka hanya mengincar tubuhnya dan memuja rupa fisiknya saja, tidak lebih dari itu. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang berniat memilikinya hanya untuk sekedar pamer ataupun menunjukkan kemenangan serta kesombongan berlebih karena telah berhasil menaklukkan sosok idaman seluruh kampus.

Jadi jangan salahkan Zitao jika dia selalu bersikap 'keras' dan dingin pada mereka. Dia tidak butuh cinta semu seperti itu. Apalagi ucapan-ucapan rayuan nan menggoda yang setiap hari selalu dia dengar untuk menarik hatinya. Perlu ditegaskan, Zitao tidak akan pernah takluk dan bertekuk lutut pada cinta buta yang penuh dengan kepalsuan.

Karena yang dia harapkan adalah kesetiaan yang murni, jujur dan hubungan yang saling berkomitmen. Bukan topeng perhatian.

"Apa yang sanggup kau janjikan padaku?"

pemuda yang ada di depan Zitao menelan ludah gugup mendengar nada datar yang terlontar. Dia melempar senyum kaku tapi hanya ditanggapi tatapan tanpa ekspresi dari Zitao.

"ukhhh... semua yang kau inginkan."

Zitao tersenyum remeh.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau punya saat ini? Ketenaran, kepintaran, kekayaan atau kedudukan yang tinggi? Bagaimana kalau aku meminta semua hal itu darimu? Kau bersedia memberikannya?"

Pemuda itu diam mematung. Tubuhnya kaku tiba-tiba mendengar semua respon itu. Sial... rumor yang mengatakan Zitao begitu sadis ternyata benar adanya.

"i-itu... "

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan Sunbae? Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu? Aku hanya meminta hal kecil itu darimu bukan sesuatu yang lebih besar seperti nyawamu atau semacamnya."

Mati kutu. pemuda yang bisa dikategorikan tampan itu mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Terlalu syok mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi.

"..."

"Jika kau hanya menjanjikan cinta semu padaku, aku dengan tegas menolak. Jujur saja, aku tidak butuh hal konyol seperti itu Sunbae. Jika kau benar-benar serius denganku datanglah ke rumah dan lamar aku dengan cara yang benar. Aku permisi... selamat siang."

Zitao dengan santainya pergi dari sana. Di taman belakang tempat mereka berdua bertemu. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda tampan yang menganga tidak percaya dengan keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau tolak hari ini, Taotao?" Tanya seorang pemuda berdimple manis pada pemuda panda di depannya.

"Entahlah Yixing-ge, 10 orang mungkin?" jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Zitao lebih memilih menikmati susu kotaknya dengan khidmat.

"WoW... itu rekor terbanyak minggu ini, baby... mereka semakin hari semakin menjadi untuk mendekatimu. Kenapa tidak kau pilih salah satunya? Jujur saja, mereka semua rata-rata tampan dan mempesona." Respon pemuda yang lain. Zitao mendelik lucu.

"Baozi-hyung, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka hal lelucon seperti itu. Kenapa tidak hyung ambil semua? Lupakan saja Chen-hyung yang selalu setia menunggumu itu. Toh dia masih ada banyak."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Baozi atau Xiumin mencibir. Tidak terima akan balasan yang dilontarkan adik kelasnya.

"Lelucon apanya? Sadarlah sayangku~ tidak akan ada orang yang mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu itu. Kita masih muda dan perlu bersenang-senang sesekali. Punya seorang kekasih tidak akan membuatmu mati muda." Xiumin mengibaskan tangannya pelan. Setelah itu kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

"Dan oh... jangan menghina Jongdae seperti itu. Dia bahkan jauh lebih baik dari semua orang yang kita kenal selama ini." Lanjutnya santai.

Zitao merenggut lalu diam-diam mencibir pelan.

"Yixing-ge~ apa aku salah memiliki pendirian seperti itu? Aku tidak mau menerima mereka yang hanya mempermainkan perasaan orang saja. Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa serius denganku." Adunya lucu.

Pemuda yang terkenal sadis serta hal minus lain itu bisa berubah menjadi kucing manis jinak yang menggemaskan dihadapan kedua sahabat kecilnya, Zhang Yixing dan Kim Minseok. Hanya kepada merekalah Zitao dengan bebas bersikap wajar dan berekspresi sesuka hati.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Taotao. Kau bebas memilih apa yang terbaik untuk hidupmu. Tapi ahh... tak bisakah kau menurunkan sedikit pendirianmu itu? Dari dulu aku selalu berpikir itu sesuatu yang err agak berlebihan." Yixing melempar senyum paksa saat Zitao terang-terangan menyipit tajam padanya.

"hahahaha apa kubilang? Di jaman sekarang mana ada orang yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung datang melamar ke rumah orang yang disukainya? Itu konyol, baby panda~ sebuah hubungan perlu pendekatan terlebih dahulu. Seperti yang dilakukan mereka itu." Tambah Xiumin bijak. Matanya beralih memandangi Zitao yang masih terlihat cuek di bangkunya.

"Tapi mereka hanya menginginkan fisik luarku saja, hyung. Mereka juga rata-rata orang egois yang mementingkan kesenangan pribadi. Aku memilih pendirian ini karena aku tahu... seseorang yang dengan gantle datang ke rumah bersama kedua orangtunya untuk melamar... dia adalah tipe orang bertanggung jawab yang sebenarnya. Aku menunggu orang yang seperti itu."

Yixing dan Xiumin saling pandang lalu menghela nafas. Tidak bisa membantah jika Zitao sudah keras berkehendak. Karena mereka juga tahu apa yang dikatakan pemuda panda itu benar adanya. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar tulus menyukai Zitao selama ini. Mereka pasti ada maunya.

"Kau akan menunggu selamanya... " celetuk sebuah suara dari arah samping. Mereka serempak menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi tengah tesenyum miring.

"Ada apalagi, Sehun?" Tanya Zitao jengah. Dia menatap tidak suka pada pemuda yang sering mengganggunya itu. Apa dia tidak enyah saja dan berhenti menemui dirinya?

"Kita perlu bicara, Zii... "

"Aku sibuk. Pergilah..."

"Kau akan menyesal jika menolak."

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu melangkah menjauh dengan Zitao yang mengekor di belakang sambil mendengus.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali kan? Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, Sehun. Mengertilah... dan cari orang lain saja yang lebih menghargai perasaanmu." Terang Zitao setengah frustasi. Mulai jengkel menghadapi sikap Sehun yang keras kepala.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Zii... Kau harus tahu itu. Aku rela jika harus menunggumu sampai kau siap." Jawabnya teguh.

"Cinta huh? Sayangnya aku tidak. Maaf Sehun, aku tipe orang yang menginginkan sikap tanggung jawab yang penuh. Di dalam hidupku aku hanya butuh hal yang berkomitmen kuat dan mengikat bukan cinta atapun perjanjian singkat. Jadi jika kau serius denganku, datanglah kerumah untuk melamarku dihadapan kedua orangtuaku langsung." Zitao mulai tersulut emosi.

"Apa aku perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk memaksamu?" desis Sehun dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Terserah, tapi apapun tindakanmu tidak akan pernah merubah keputusanku. Jika ingin bermain-main carilah orang lain saja yang sepadan denganmu. Kuingatkan sekali lagi, kau tidak akan pernah pantas untuk bersanding denganku, Oh Sehun." Zitao berujar dingin setelah itu beranjak pergi. Ekspresinya mengeras karena sudah begitu muak menghadapi tipe orang seperti itu. Lebih baik berhenti saja jika sudah tahu akan ditolak kan? Karena dia tidak akan berbelas kasihan pada pilihan pasangan hidup.

Katakan dia kekanak-kanakan tapi seperti itulah adanya. Untuk apa bermain-main jika keseriusan menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang lebih baik? Lebih nyata? Tidak selamanya kata serius sesuatu yang kaku. Semuanya pasti akan merasa sama-sama menikmati bila kedua belak pihak saling berkonsisten satu sama lain.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutunya sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak mengindahkan orang-orang yang mengamatinya intens karena parasnya yang menarik perhatian. Zitao sudah biasa.

Langkah kaki membawanya ke perpustakaan fakultas. Dia masih punya waktu 1 jam tersisa sebelum kelas berikutnya dimulai. Sejujurnya hanya dengan membaca bukulah yang bisa mengembalikan moodnya yang sering kali memburuk. Tentu saja hal yang selalu merusak moodnya adalah pernyataan cinta konyol yang membuatnya ingin muntah bila mengingat.

Pandangan matanya menjelajah ke penjuru ruangan, sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya perpustakaan terlihat ramai. Bahkan bangku kosong pun hampir tidak ada untuk ditempati. Dia memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk lebih dalam guna mengambil buku bacaannya. Matanya kembali bergulir mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Dan akhirnya jatuh pada sebuah kursi di sudut ruangan dekat jendela.

"Hallo... apa bangku ini kosong? Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Zitao agak canggung. Dia menatap pemuda di depannya penuh harap. Dia melakukan itu karena entah kenapa ada aura hitam menguar yang membentengi pemuda itu. Seolah menolak siapa saja untuk mendekat. Padahal menurut Zitao dia tampan.

Apa katanya tadi?

TAMPAN?

Tolong sadarkan Zitao jika pemuda itu adalah orang asing yang belum dia kenal.

Pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap tepat di manik kembar Zitao. Membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Silahkan, Huang Zitao... " balasnya dengan suara berat. Khas seorang pria.

"Kau mengenalku?" Respon Zitao takjub. Dia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk persis di sampingnya. Mengamati pemuda itu intens tanpa sadar. Rambut coklat gelap, garis wajah tegas dan terkesan kebarat-baratan, tubuh yang terbilang tegap serta proporsional. Dan yang terakhir, tatapan matanya yang tajam seperti elang.

Secara keseluruhan pemuda itu tampan. Sangat tampan malahan.

"Tentu saja. Semua orang di kampus ini mengenal baik salah satu primadona mereka."

Zitao tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian berdehem sebentar. Dia lalu melempar senyum kaku. Tangannya dengan salah tingkah mulai membuka buku bacaannya. Tapi sesekali melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan agak canggung.

"Kau bukan dari fakultas sastra ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Tanyanya penasaran. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku dari fakultas bisnis. Aku kemari untuk mencari referensi buku tambahan untuk laporanku. Kau sendiri?" Jawabnya lugas. Dengan mata yang berpusat pada buku bacaannya seolah Mengabaikan Zitao. Tapi auranya berubah, tidak sedingin sebelumnya.

Dan pemuda panda itu merasakannya. Dia merasa sangat nyaman berada dekat dengan pemuda asing itu.

"Apanya?"

"Kau sering kemari?"

"Yah kadang-kadang. Hanya pada saat moodku sedang tidak bagus aku akan datang dan mendekam di sini. Membaca buku dapat menaikkan moodku kembali." Zitao menggigiti bibirnya pelan lalu menelan ludah pahit. Merasa miris dengan hidupnya sendiri.

'Dan kabar baiknya moodku selalu buruk hampir tiap hari.' Batinnya merana.

Pemuda itu mengangguk paham dan kembali fokus. Suasana canggung melingkupi mereka dalam keheningan. Zitao bahkan tidak bisa fokus dengan bacaannya karena entah sejak kapan rasa gugup menghampiri dirinya.

Sejujurnya dia bahkan tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Jadi Huang Zitao, boleh aku tahu apa penyebab moodmu sering atau bahkan hampir selalu tidak bagus?"

Zitao menoleh cepat dengan mata melebar seolah mengatakan 'bagaimana kau tahu?'

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum miring.

"Anak-anak lain sering bercerita jika mereka selalu melihatmu di sekitar perpustakaan hampir tiap waktu. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, kau benar. Ini memang terdengar berlebihan tapi aku benci sekali pada mereka yang selalu mengganggu dan mendekatiku tiap kesempatan." Curhatnya tanpa sadar. Dia menghela nafas pelan lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Padahal aku sudah terang-terangan menolak perasaan mereka. Tapi tetap saja mereka bersikukuh maju. Moodku selalu memburuk karena ulah mereka itu." Lanjutnya. Tidak sadar jika dia bercerita dengan orang asing yang belum dikenal.

"Jadi rumor itu benar? Kau tidak percaya cinta?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya percaya dengan cinta yang berlandaskan komitmen dan kesetiaan tanpa cacat. Selain itu aku tidak pernah memberi perhatian." Ujar Zitao jujur. Dia menoleh dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Lalu mulai tersadar jika dia sudah terlalu banyak bercerita.

Matanya melebar lucu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya bahkan langsung memerah. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan manis secara bersamaan.

"Maaf... aku terlalu banyak mengoceh." Sesalnya.

Pemuda disampingnya tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan. Dia menutup buku yang dibacanya kemudian memberesi barang bawaannya.

"Senang bisa mengobrol dekat denganmu, Zitao. Sampai bertemu lagi... "

Setelah mengacak rambut Zitao pelan dia berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Zitao yang termangu di bangkunya dengan semburat tipis merah jambu di pipi.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh rambutnya.

"Bodoh... aku bahkan tidak menanyakan namanya." Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok_

"Sayang... ada tamu di bawah." Nyonya Huang mengetuk pelan pintu kamar anak kesayangannya. Dengan sabar menunggu si empunya kamar membuka pintu. Setelah menunggu hampir 5 menit lebih daun pintu akhirnya terbuka menampilkan pemuda panda dengan penampilan acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Rambutnya mencuat ke berbagai arah tapi malah terkesan lucu. Tidak heran jika wanita paruh bayu itu memekik gemas dan langsung mencubiti pipinya.

"Ma... hentikan." Protesnya malas.

"Siapa yang datang? Dia lagi?" Lanjutnya setengah jengkel. Dia melangkah melewati ibunya berniat turun. Dan langsung menampilkan wajah dingin saat melihat siapa tamunya.

"Sore baby Tao~" sapaan riang terdengar. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan pelan.

"Mau apa Park Chanyeol sunbae? Sudah kukatakan jika ingin melamar datanglah bersama kedua orang tuamu. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Ujarnya malas. Lagi-lagi merasa jengah menghadapi tipe orang yang sama.

"Tapi orang tuaku saat ini berada di luar negeri. Bagaimana kalau aku membawa paman dan bibiku? Oh atau nenekku saja?" Respon pemuda tinggi itu semangat. Menatap Zitao penuh harap.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol langsung lesu. Memandangi bunga mawar ditangannya setengah nelangsa dan frustasi.

"Aku ingin serius denganmu, baby. Walau aku merasa malu karena sekarang diriku bahkan belum bisa memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan. Aku hanyalah mahasiswa hukum semester 5 yang telah jatuh cinta padamu, Huang Zitao." Tuturnya dengan wajah mendung. Zitao hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar kalimat mengiba untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mencoba. Lebih baik sunbae pulang dan belajar dengan baik. Kusarankan untuk tidak kemari lagi karena hal itu percuma saja. Kecuali jika kau benar-benar ingin serius padaku dengan cara yang benar. Itupun aku belum tentu menerimanya." Zitao menjawab lugas dan setelahnya berbalik hendak pergi. Tapi sebuah cekalan tangan menghentikan pergerakannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol tidak suka lalu melepaskan tangannya cepat.

"Jangan menyentuhku... kita tidak memiliki hubungan yang sah dan resmi untuk melakukannya." Lanjutnya setengah tajam.

Chanyeol meringis pelan lalu menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Rasanya frustasi sendiri menghadapi Zitao yang begitu keukeuh mempertahankan batasannya. Tapi memang karena itulah dia begitu menarik dan ingin dimiliki hampir setiap orang.

"Tunggu saja. Tidak akan lama lagi aku akan datang kemari dengan kedua orang tuaku untuk melamarmu resmi." Tekatnya. Berusaha mencari perhatian.

"Semoga berhasil dan selamat mencoba. Berdoa saja saat kau datang nanti aku belum dimiliki oleh orang lain yang lebih memungkinkan."

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas lelah sambil memandangi kembali bunga mawar yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

Setiap orang yang lewat hampir semuanya berbisik satu sama lain dan saling melempar tatapan penasaran saat melihat Zitao berjalan melintas. Mereka sangat heran sebenarnya kenapa seorang Zitao yang jelas-jelas anak sastra berada di fakultas bisnis? Apalagi dengan gerakan langkah yang begitu hati-hati seolah ragu begitu. Wajahnya sejak tadi menoleh kesana kemari seperti mencari seseorang.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang primadona kampus terdampar di fakultas yang isinya rata-rata anak bersosial tinggi? Jelas karena fakultas tersebut sangat terkenal karena hampir semua penghuninya adalah para penerus perusahaan besar dan pewaris usaha turun temurun keluarga. Tidak heran jika begitu 'high class' dan berbeda dari fakultas lain.

Jujur, Zitao tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa nekat masuk ke sarang singa seperti ini. Dia hanya merasa perlu datang untuk memastikan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya dia ingin melihat seseorang. Beberapa hari ini dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan aktivitas hariannya berantakan karena syaraf otaknya selalu memutar bayangan yang sama.

Ya, seorang pemuda tampan yang ditemuinya sekali di pepustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa dia begitu ingin mengenal dekat pemuda itu. Well dia juga penasaran dengan namanya.

"Zitao... " sebuah panggilan membuatnya menoleh. Dia melempar senyum kaku saat mendapati Suho (kekasih Yixing) melangkah menghampiri dirinya.

"Sedang apa di sini? Mencariku?" Lanjutnya. Heran melihat Zitao berada di fakultasnya.

"Ahh Suho-hyung... tidak. A-aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja." Tanggapnya terbata. Terlalu mencurigakan untuk seorang Suho. Tingkah lakunya seperti seekor panda yang kepergok mencuri bambu milik tetangga.

"Jalan-jalan? Di fakultas bisnis? Itu terdengar tidak biasa."

Zitao berdehem lalu setengah nyengir.

"Eung hyung... apa mengenal seseorang?"

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Pemuda panda itu mulai gelisah.

"Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan eeer... tampan." Suho menyipitkan mata dan semakin curiga.

"Semua anak di sini kebanyakan tinggi dan tampan. Siapa sebenarnya yang kau maksud Zitao?"

"Tapi hyung tidak tinggi." Ucapan polos itu membuat Suho berwajah masam dengan dahi terlipat. Gemas ingin mencubiti Zitao alih-alih melemparnya ke jalanan.

"Bisa hentikan itu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, hyung. Ahh sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan pertanyaanku tadi. Aku duluan ya? Selamat siang Suho-hyung... "

Setelahnya dia kabur bahkan ketika belum mendapatkan balasan dari Suho.

.

.

.

Zitao terbangun dari tidurnya saat samar-samar mendengar suara ramai di lantai dasar rumahnya. Kepalanya pusing dan berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Dia yakin jika itu adalah efek kurang tidur belakangan ini yang membuat daya tahan tubuhnya menurun. Bahkan dia hampir tidak nafsu makan hingga perutnya menjadi mual. Yang lebih parah lagi dia berubah malas untuk melakukan semua hal dan melamun jika ada kesempatan. Seolah semangat hidupnya turun tanpa sebab yang jelas. Persis seperti orang patah hati.

Pemuda panda itu mengerang pelan dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Dengan langkah terhuyung dia membuka pintu dan berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Matanya masih setengah terpejam karena nyawanya belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Mama, Baba... Ada apa?" Serunya dengan suara serak. Dia sudah sampai di anak tangga paling akhir dan langsung mematung mendapati ruang tamu rumahnya tampak ramai. Ada banyak orang di sana. Sekitar 7 orang termasuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Sayang, sudah bangun? Kemarilah... ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Suara ibunya memanggil. Zitao berekspresi linglung dan berjalan mendekat. Semakin dekat... dekat dan matanya langsung melotot lucu saat melihat seseorang yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"K-kau... "

"Hay Zitao, selamat malam. Sesuai keinginanmu selama ini... aku telah siap datang untuk melamarmu."

 _Dheg!_

Zitao merasa yakin ini adalah mimpi. Mana ada di dunia nyata seseorang rela datang untuk melamarnya resmi? Terlebih dia? Itu hanya sebuah ilusi dia sangat yakin. Apa ini akibat dari obsesi berlebih terhadap pendirian kuat yang hingga kini selalu dipertahankannya? Ok. Sekarang Zitao mulai merasa agak menyesal.

"Jadi ini Huang Zitao? Duh dia manis sekali. _Son_ , kau pandai memilih calon pendamping hidup." Tutur lembut seorang wanita cantik paruh baya. Matanya berbinar menatap lekat sosok Zitao.

"Sayang... duduklah." Nyonya Huang berujar keibuan. Merasa iba dengan putranya yang masih terlalu syok hingga berdiri mematung seperti itu. Zitao mengangguk kaku lalu duduk di sofa single. Matanya memandangi tiap orang yang saat ini tengah melempar senyum ke arahnya. Kemudian jatuh ke arah pemuda tampan dan mengamatinya lama. Lama sekali.

Membuat pemuda itu tersenyum tampan dengan aura gantle yang begitu kuat.

"Perkenalkan, nama lengkapku Wu Yifan. Aku lahir tanggal 6 bulan November dan saat ini masih kuliah mengambil jurusan bisnis semester 7 di Universitas Seoul. Aku seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dan memiliki pendirian kuat. Banyak orang yang menganggapku dingin, kaku dan irit bicara tapi orang terdekatku bilang aku pemuda yang cukup hangat dan penyayang. Aku paham saat tahu jika dirimu menginginkan pendamping hidup yang matang akan segalanya, maka dari itu aku perlu persiapan lama untuk melamarmu, walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh hati padamu sejak dulu. Beberapa bulan ini aku sudah mulai belajar serta sedikit membantu mengelola perusahaan keluarga dan mendapat bayaran yang masih tergolong kecil sehingga secara finansial sejujurnya aku masih belum siap untuk membangun sebuah keluarga." Kalimat panjang lebar itu terucap tegas dan lugas. Mau tidak mau membuat orang-orang tersenyum maklum melihat segala kesungguhan di sana. Yifan lebih terlihat seperti melakukan interview daripada sedang melamar anak orang.

"Tapi kupastikan secara jiwa dan raga aku sudah siap untuk melamarmu. Aku janji kedepannya akan berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, sosok yang bisa membuatmu bangga, mandiri dan mapan untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan cinta karena aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya, Zitao. Tapi akan kujanjikan kesetiaan dan ketulusan padamu hingga nanti. Jadi, pikirkan semua ini baik-baik karena aku tidak ingin dirimu menyesal nantinya. Untukmu Huang Zitao... bersediakah menerima pinanganku di hadapan seluruh keluarga besarku dan kedua orang tuamu?" Lanjutnya langsung. Dia menatap lurus kedua manik kembar Zitao dengan penuh tekat, keyakinan dan kesungguhan.

Hati Zitao bergetar dengan perasaan hangat mengalir lembut. Seolah membuncah dan penuh sesak hingga tanpa sadar matanya mulai mengembun. Bahkan kedua pipinya saat ini merona hebat dengan tangan menutupi wajah karena malu. Dia tidak percaya jika orang di depannya ini adalah pemuda yang dulu pernah ditemuinya di perpustakaan. Pemuda yang tanpa disangka dengan gantle datang ke rumah dan melamarnya.

Sosok ini... adalah jenis orang yang ditunggunya selama ini. Pemuda ideal yang bahkan dicarinya akhir-akhir ini karena Zitao merasa dia sudah begitu tertawan akan paras kokohnya serta aura kuat penuh perlindungan dan penjagaan yang dikeluarkan, seolah Yifan sengaja diciptakan menjadi guardian khusus untuk dirinya seorang.

Tapi, bisakah seorang guardian menjelma menjadi pangeran gagah yang diharuskan mencari pasangan hidup yang sesuai? Jika memang bisa (karena perannya cocok) harusnya Yifan sadar, Zitao tidaklah sesempurna itu.

"Maaf... " jawabnya dengan suara parau menahan tangis. Membuat semua orang was-was mendengarnya. Bersiap mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa Yifan tetap melempar senyum lembut syarat akan ketulusan ke arah Zitao.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa untuk menolak. Aku bersedia menerima pinanganmu, Wu Yifan."

Dan Zitao baru menyadari jika menerima lamaran dari seorang guardian titisan setengah pangeran akan semembahagiakan seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Hanya satu hal yang dia sesalkan. Kenapa disaat menghadapi moment penting itu dia harus memakai piyama kebesaran bercorak panda dengan penampilan sangat berantakan? Satu kata. Sakit hati. Lain kali dia harus memastikan tampilannya mengesankan daripada merusak moment yang harusnya sempurna.

Tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada lain kali. Karena ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir.

.

.

.

"Eung~ jadi, kapan kita akan menikah? Besok?"

.

.

.

.

 _It's a beautiful feeling_

 _What we got deep inside_

 _We got a flame that will last forever_

 _Together you and i_

 _Such a rush of emotions_

 _There's no way we can push it way_

 _Cuz they'll never tear our love apart_

 _Our bond will never break_

 _(Eternal love – Michael learns to rock)_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note : ini adalah oneshoot KT terpanjang yg pernah saya buat. Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk BabyTao yang sudah solo karir dengan single album terbarunya. Banzaiii... Selamat baby-ya~ as Hailang, i'm really proud to you :* :***

 **Tenang, saya fans setia kok walau si dia sudah out(maybe?) dari Ekso. Saya bukan fans musiman kayak sebagian ekso-el di luar sana yang dulu katanya peduli dan mendukung penuh tapi langsung bully idola sendiri saat badai menyerang :v yah, namanya juga fans maklumi saja :') mungkin khilaf #yanginiserius**

 **Bagi mereka yang tersinggung, plis lapangkan dada saja daripada nambah dosa dan maafkan saya seikhlasnya. Karena mau bagaimanapun itu semua memang kenyataan kok. Upss~ ini masih suasana lebaran kan? Minal aidzin walfaidzin ya... #modus# selaku author, sayaa minta maaf jika selama ini membuat kesalahan baik itu disengaja atau tidak, maklum saya juga manusia biasa #sungkem**

 _ **Tidak perlu mendengar jika benar melihat dan tidak perlu berpikir untuk merasakan, yakini apa yang kau percayai**_

 **Sampai jumpa semuanya~**

 **P.s. Jika ada yang gatal ingin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, PM me! Minta lanjutan n sequel? Tak gorok satu2 XD**


End file.
